Napoleon Bonaparte The Second
"My Enemies are many, My Equals are None" - Napoleon in 2136 Napoleon Bonaparte the Second, is a direct decendent to the First Napoleon, who fought in the Revolution from 1789-1799. Napoleon Bonaparte the Second takes after his Ancestor, having a thirst for power, but unlike his ancestor he has accepted the idea from a mysterious ally who hides in the shadows pulling strings. Napoleon was a britlliant Military Stratagiest, and he had everything planned for when he began the Third World War, knowing full well the German Nation would attack while his force's where in Spain and so he had his Albanian Allies in charge of the French Boarder to hold the German advance, enough for the Polish to invade Germany. ''Early Life During Napoleon's Early Life, he was a resident of a very rish Family, a Family that was well known across all of Europe, but unknown to him, this Family was a part of the Secret Operations that planned to take France by Force, as well as being allied to the Hashshashin's Counter-Part; The Dark Brotherhood. While he was adopted by his Perants, he was infact a true decendent of Napoleon Bonaparte who fought in the French Revolution in 1789 to 1799, his perants told him that he was adopted when he reached 17, this came to be a shock and from that point Napoleon came to hate the idea of Famalies adopting, while this was viewed as a good thing all across the world, Napoleon's new views brought much dislike to his Family when Napoleon began protesting against Adoption. When he reached 21 Years old, Napoleon came to the French Goverment and from there he was able to work through the Goverment Ranks, where he would reach the Ranking of President at the age of 35. At the age of 37 he changed France to the New French Republic, and began building its Armies, bringing modern and old weapons into the French Armies, making the French Military armed with twice the amount of weapons than any other Country on the planet, but this came to an advantage also, since the Modern World would be unprepared to encounter Cannons that where once used during the Early 1500's to the First World War and rare use in the Second World War. Napoleon viewed the New French Republic as a true Faction, one that would bring Glory and Honor, as he also had hopes to use his New Power to destroy the Galactic Republic if ever they where to enter war again. Life During the Mandalorian Occupation During the Mandalorian Occupation, New France remained out of the Conflicts that Great Britain was suffering, until the day Alex arrived with truth that if the Mandalorians remaine dthere then the world would never be able to defeat them, and so France attacked, but did not use its Cannon's wishing to keep them secret, they used only modern warfare to target Mandalorians. Where the EUDF was fighting to ensure Britain was in the EUDF, the French only went to fight to view the new ways that the Mandalorians could show them. And with viewing the Mandalorians, Napoleon was conviced he could use their tactics in his own future war. Life during the Third World War On June 1, 2136 AD, Napoleon launched his campaign for World Domination, having been given support by an unknown ally, Napoleon believed he could achieve World Domination, however he proved himself far greater a tacticision and stratagiest than any would believe knowing full well the Germans would attack while France was engaging the Spanish, and so the Albanian Force's where in wait for the Germans, and he used the German tactics against them, having Poland invade Germany while its Main force's where trying to access France. On September 21 2139 AD, Napoleon met the Assassin Grand-Master; Alex Johnson and he accepted what was about to happen and made no attempt to escape, he revelieved to Alex that he had Allies which had abondoned him, but he still saw a chance to gain power. Though Alex Assassinated him, Alex held Napoleon in high regard. Legacy'' The New French Republic, though it would never be truely trusted and lost most of its Power, its Leader was kept in high Regard by the French People, having almost taken control of the world under the banner of New Axis, even the Assassin's held Napoleon in high regard since they discovered he was able to use a Sixth Sense.